The Slayer (Season 1)- First Arc - The Beggining
by JoaoPGD
Summary: John, a normal guy. Until now, he will recieve a visit that will change his life forever and will begin his journey as, The Slayer!
1. The Birth Of The Slayer

**The Slayer (Season 1 premiere)**

_**Chapter.1**_

**The Birth of the Slayer!**

For thousands of years the world had faced many threats from the underworld and other different and horrific places.

But, as there was darkness, there were also light. A light that shined over the years, and protected this world without the regular people even noticing!

This "light" was named The Order, ruled by the Pope himself. At his comand was an army of well-trained soldiers, also he had The Slayers. A group of mysterious warriors that were trained by The Watchers.

Also, working outside The Order were The Hunters, people who hunted the evil entities, but, not working with The Order.

But that was a long time ago, the times have changed a lot since then, The Order is not as strong as it was before and The Slayer had defected from it and now are masters of their own destiny. But hopes always exists and now, having past 20 years since one Slayer was killed by the Master of the vampire, a new Slayer will rise. And that's where our story begins. In Portugal, exactly in a town in Alentejo named Figueira where a guy with 17 years old named John Days left the college at 6 p.m.

John was a bit tall, had black hair and dark brown eyes.

On the way and he met with his friends, Paul 16 years, Andrew 18 and David 17 years old:

David- have you finished that assignment? I need it to finish mine.

John was in the same class has David:

John- Don't worry, I have it.

Andrew- If it wasn't for John you were still in kindergarten.

Paul smiled:

John- It's true you know.

David- I can do it without your help if I wanted to.

Paul- Yeah, I bet.

They headed for class.

After the school day ended they each went to their homes, but on the way to his own house, John saw a man, the same size as he is, with a big brown coat and a hat.

The man approached John.

John begun to wonder what this stranger would want with him but he kept his ground:

?- Hi, are you John Days?

John- Hum... Yes. Why do you ask?

Giles- I'm Giles. And I need to tell you something.

John was utterly confused:

John- Go on.

Giles- I'm from an organization called The Order. I'm a Watcher.

John- And what does it has to do with me?

Giles- Because you are a Slayer!

John- A what now?

With every word that that man said, John was even more confused:

Giles- A Slayer, a protector of this world.

John- Protector? – He smiled- I'm no protector.

Giles- Yes you are, listen a great evil has come to this town and I've been sent to teach you

John- Teach me?

Giles- Yes. How to fight the evils.

John- Fight?!

Giles- Yes, come to this address tonight at 10:00 and I will tell you everything that you need to know alright?

John- Wait! How can I trust you?

Giles- If you don't come, you will regret when the evils start killing.

John- Man! Okay then.

And then the mysterious man had disappeared, 30 minutes later John meets with his friends as usual:

David- Why did you took so long?

Paul- Yes man, why?

John- I – He hesitates- Had to stop at my home first, that's why.

Andrew- So tonight we are going out to the bar or not?

John- Sorry but I can't.

Paul- You can't?!

John- Yes, sorry.

David- So bad, well we see you tomorrow?

John- Yes.

And he leaves them.

After dinner he went to the address that Giles had given him.

It was a house near the Football Court:

Giles- So, you've came.

John- It seems so.

Giles- Here let me show you.

The house had a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Then a library and what it looked like a training ground, with weapons and other variety of devices. It looked like a gym:

John- What is this?

He was amazed:

Giles- This is where you will train.

He was stunned. John himself was having a hard time in believing in all of this:

Giles- Accompany me to the library. I will explain to you everything.

He followed him; in the library Giles told him everything about the vampires, the demons, the Slayers and the Watchers:

John- My god. And why it has to be me? There ARE others as you mentioned.

Giles- Yes! But it has to be John; Your Slayer lineage must awaken.

John- damn…

He was staring at the books:

Giles- So…?

He looked at him and smiled:

John- Lets kill some bastards then!

The tale of the Slayer begins!

To be continued


	2. The First Hunt

**The Slayer (Season 1)**

_**Chapter.2**_

**The First Hunt**

John arrived home; his head was almost spinning as he laid in his bed:

John- So, spirits, vampires and all of those THINGS I see in the movies are real?

He was thinking to himself:

John- He said that I MUST not tell anyone about this. I understand. If I told anyone about this I could put them in danger.

His monologue kept going until he fell asleep.

The next morning he awake with the sound of his alarm and his mother calling him to go to school.

John was ready in almost record time, but, the memory of what Giles had told him the night before was still in his head.

At launch, in the school cafeteria:

Andrew- Dude, are you okay?

Paul- Yeah, you seemed a bit distance this whole day.

John- I'm fine you guys. Really.

David was grabbing launch and was sitting with them, he too noticed John's strange behavior.

He was usually a funny guy, always making jokes, so it was strange that that day he was often quiet.

As prior to that day, John ditched his friends in another night out in the local bar. It was hard for him to lie to his friends and family but still, he wanted to see where this was going.

In that night, after John went to his Watcher's place:

Giles- Here, I maid something special for you.

John- You did?

Giles- Yes! Take a look.

Giles showed him a dark coat, a black shirt with a white skull drawn on, black jeans and a pair of leather boots, 4 stakes and 2 guns with silver bullets and a dark mask that would cover John's eyes and upper part of the nose:

John- What is this?

Giles- THIS is your uniform. Or suit. Whatever you want to call it.

John- My suit?

He said while touching on the coat:

Giles- What do you have to say about it?

John- Neat.

He says while observing the suit:

Giles- I will give you these headphones, because with them I can talk to you and you to me. Also, this mini-cam. Whit it I can see what you see. You put it in your left hear. It won't be troublesome.

John- Right, so, tonight I'm going on a hunt?

Giles- No! You have to train first. I don't want you to go out there unprepared.

He was right, John WAS unprepared. So, he began his training.

Two weeks later…

John was putting his mask:

Giles- Are you ready?

John- Definitely!

Giles- I hope the training did you well.

John- Where is the target zone, Giles?

Giles- Well, you'll go to the cemetery. Check things out in there. It should be an easy gig.

John- Let's see about that.

And he left the house directed to the cemetery, meanwhile at Paul's, where he, Andrew and David were waiting for John:

David-He is ditching us. Again!

Paul- Let's wait just a moment.

Andrew- Yes, just 10 minutes.

David- Alright. Paul, send him a message.

Paul- Right.

But the moment Paul was sending a message to John, he was on his way to the cemetery:

John- It's my mobile, "where are you?" well Paul is too bad but I can't tell you, so…..

2 minutes later:

Paul- Look! It's him, "I'm at home I can't go, sorry", shit.

David- What? Again? What's wrong with him?!

Paul- I don't know.

Andrew- Well lets go.

Paul- Yes.

John enters the cemetery:

Giles- So, are you afraid?

John-Just nervous. This IS my first rodeo.

Giles- Don't be afraid.

John- Yeah right.

He says ironically.

He heard some noises and hid behind a tombstone just in time to see two figures appear:

John- Giles, what are those?

Giles- Vampires, John. Be careful!

He takes out one gun:

John- I hope this works.

John shoots, but his aim wasn't good enough and he misses, the vampires are now aware of his presence:

John- Need more practice!

John was about to turn around but the vampires were facing him already:

V1- Who are you?

John- I'm the Slayer!

Giles- No! Don't talk!

V2- Gotcha.

From behind one vampire gets John in a bear hug.

But John counters with 2 elbows in the stomach and 1 punch in the face, the vampire is quick and gives 2 punches on John, the other tries to grab John but he gives him a kick in the face making him fall, then launching a stake to the heart of the vampire killing him and turning him to ashes:

John- One down, one to go. What? The other one escaped during the fight!

Giles- That's good for a start considering that you don't left one run way.

John got it, he killed a vampire but now he will have to think as a hunter to get the one that run way!

To Be Continued


	3. Hunting a Hunter

**The Slayer (Season 1)**

_**Chapter.3**_

**Hunting a Hunter**

Just a few moments before, John had his first mission. He faced two vampires. He succeeded in killing one but the other managed to get away:

John- And now, what are we going to do?!

He said worried:

Giles- Calm yourself, you will get him.

John- But what if he tells the other vampires about me?

Giles- We will worry about that latter. Now, come back.

As he was leaving the cemetery he saw something on the ground.

John returned, he was dressing his normal cloths:

Giles- Tomorrow you will patrol the area.

John- The same time has tonight?

Giles- Yes.

He was walking by the front door:

Giles- Hey!

John looked back:

Giles- It's okay. Really!

John gave a faint smile and left.

On his way home he was thinking that he could have done better, but has Giles told him, he needed to calm down for this was his first mission.

John returns home:

John's mother- Where were you? It's a bit late.

John- I was in the bar with the guys. Sorry.

John's mother- It's okay. But watch the clock the next time you go out.

John- Okay mom.

He went to his room, that won't be the last time that he will arrive late. One of the bad sides for being the new Slayer on the block.

As he fell in bed it didn't take long for him to fall asleep

The next day, it was weekend, Paul went to visit John:

Paul- Hi Mrs. Days. Is John home?

John's mother- Yes, he's in his bedroom.

Paul- Thanks.

He knocked on the door:

Paul- Dude, its Paul.

John- Come in.

He entered, and quickly went for the topic that was troubling him and the others:

Paul- Man what's wrong with you? Why don't you want to hang with us?

John- I'm not feeling so good.

Paul- Are you sure?

John- Yes.

Paul- Because, you have been a bit strange lately.

John- I think I'm a bit sick, that all.

He says smiling:

Paul- Well then, when you get better just call us and we all go have a drink.

John- Of course bro!

They smile.

After 20 minutes Paul leaves and joins Andrew and David that were in David's house where Paul tells them the conversation he had with John:

David- Hmm…. I thing is up to something.

He said:

Andrew- Yes, after all we are talking about John here. He is always up to something.

Paul- Your right.

At 8:00pm that night John went to meet with is Watcher:

John - I forgot to tell you something the other night.

Giles- What?

John - While I was fighting the vampires, one of them let a paper fall and I picked it up.

Giles- A paper?

He asked while John took a small piece of paper from his jeans, the paper was very old and the writing a bit blurry:

John- I will read it to you "The deadline is tomorrow, gather more vampires, the boss is waiting! - Croatoan". What do you think?

Giles- Let me take a look.

John hand over the paper where Giles could see the signature "Croatoan":

Giles- This signature isn't strange to me. Hey look! There's more.

He cleans the paper, revealing another phrase:

Giles- "If something went wrong go behind the football place. That's where the loadings will be held."

John- Alright! I know where to go.

He says already taking his costume out:

Giles- Yes! I'll search on this signature.

John gears up and leaves to the football place, 5 minutes later he arrives:

John- Did you get anything?

Giles- No, do you?

John - I arrived just now. Wait! It's him!

He recognizes the vampire that ran away the night before:

John- And appears that he's waiting for someone.

Giles- Tail him.

John- Consider it done.

2 minutes later:

John - He's kidding me right?

Giles- Why?

John- He doesn't move.

Giles- Wait.

John- I have a better idea.

Giles- What?

John- Hey! Bloodsucker, remember me?!

Giles jumps from his chair:

Giles- What?!

Vampire- You again?! Oh crap!

Starts running:

John- Wait!

John shoots once at his feet and the vampire stops:

John- I have some questions for you.

But when John gets near him he gives him a punch:

John- You are so going to regret that!

He retaliates with two punches of his own and then a jump kick making him fall on the ground:

John- Can you talk now?!

Vampire- Never!

And give him one kick in the stomach, tries to run but John cut his way with a kick in the legs and now he's kicking him on the stomach:

John - Will you talk or not?!

Vampire - I'd rather die to tell you!

John- I can do that.

And John points the gun to the vampire head:

Vampire - Alright, alright I will talk.

John- Now we are doing business.

Vampire- I work to a man named Jimmy; he claims to be the new leader of the vampires in this area because he says that Master himself gave him a very important task. I was just summoned here.

John- And what are the loadings?!

Vampire- I don't know! I swear.

John- Pleasure doing business with you.

And then John kills him:

John- Dammit, he was a dead end

Giles- Not quite.

John- What do you mean?

Giles- Well, first of all, we got bigger problems in our hands.

John- What do you mean?

He was confused:

Giles- I found what Croatoan mean.

What will Croatoan means? What will the Slayer face?

To Be Continued


	4. Working Undercover

_**The Slayer (Season 1)**_

_**Chapter.4**_

**Working Undercover **

John returns to the house, the thoughts of what the meaning of "Croatoan" is worry him very much:

John- So what does Croatoan means?

He says almost out of breath:

Giles- You came running?

John- Pretty much…

Giles- Okay then, I've discovered the keeper of this signature.

John- Who?

From one of the shelves, Giles takes out a big brown book labeled "The Master":

Giles- The Master of the vampires, which is the meaning of this word.

John- You're talking about Dracula, right?

That's when Giles reveals how wrong John was:

Giles- No. I'm talking about Dracula's own offspring, he has no name but as soon as he was born, or unborn, no one knows exactly, he immediately took charges over the vampire race.

John- Why?

Giles- Dracula was locked away and the Master was the next in line, so, the vampires begun to call him Master. And so he is named.

John- So, you think that this Jimmy is the Master?

Giles- No, The Master himself is locked in a place called the Hell-mouth.

John- Hell-mouth?

Giles- Yes, it's a prison created especially for him. He was locked there after the Great War.

John- The Great War?

Giles- I'll tell about it to you later.

Those words were like walking in a maze for John, he had entered in a universe that he didn't dream about existing, what was left for him to do was, adapt:

John- I have a question? How can he orchestrate all of this if his inside the Hell-mouth?

Giles- I don't know. I'll keep investigating in this book.

John- In the meantime, I must go to the place where the loading are going to be made and crash the party.

Giles stops reading and looks at him:

Giles- No.

John- Why?

Giles- We need to find out what the loadings are.

John-I kill them and then find it out?

Giles- No.

John- What? Then what am I supposed to do? Go with them and help them out?

He says ironically:

Giles- Correct.

John- Well, first of all I don't have fangs. And second, if a get fakes ones, how am I going to carry my weapons?

Giles- First I will give you some fake ones, they won't notice. Second, you'll carry a gun with you.

John- Even so, how will they make sure that I'm one of them?

Giles shows him the paper with the signature:

John- Right! I'm going in the place of the one I killed earlier.

Giles- Correct!

John- I'm going to play out as a spy. I'll be like James Bond!

He says smiling:

Giles- Look, I just want you to be less reckless.

John- I know, don't worry about it.

It was 23:24pm as John returned home.

His parents, now with this late night exits are thinking that he was doing drugs and were planning on taking him to a doctor, also, while John was out David sent him a text message but John had forgot to read it:

"Dude, hope you are getting better, tomorrow we will meet near the church and then we will swing by the bar. If you're feeling good, come with us"

It was Sunday, and John rested the whole afternoon while watching a movie, mentally he was preparing for what the night would bring.

At the House:

Giles- Don't forget to look on the most unsuspicious places okay, because apparently the football court was the place where they would make the loadings. But who knows, maybe that was a code for another place?

John- No problem.

Giles- I'm serious! You HAVE to be careful.

John- Hey! You're talking to me.

Giles- That's what I'm afraid of.

He leaves.

John looks for them in the cemetery, then he passes by the football court, but, as Giles suspected, no one was there:

John- These guys are hard to find.

Then, as he walked by the near alley, he saw a green van, intrigued by that vehicle, John followed it from a distance, the van was moving slowly. They park near the church and then he sees three vampires coming out:

John- Giles? I've found the bastards.

Giles- Talk about luck right? Go meet with them.

John cleans the sweet from his forehead, he knew that if he failed in this he would probably be killed but still, he approaches them and showed them the latter:

V- Great, the more of us the better

John- Yes. Indeed.

V2- I've heard that there is a new Slayer on town. Have you found him?

John- How do you know it's a "him"?

V2- I'm just saying, why?

John- Nothing, nothing, well, when the delivery comes?

He says in hopes of changing the subject.

Then, for John's relieve that a truck as arrived and inside it came out four vampires not counting with the two that were in the front seat.

V3- We got the delivery.

V2- And we got the blood.

Was then that John noticed that there were 5 boxes inside the van, all with what seemed to be frozen blood in:

Giles- My god!

John- I know.

V- Who are you talking to?

John- No one.

Then the impossible happens, John's friend appeared at the other end of the street, and as they looked at the church's parking lot, they saw the vampires loading the frozen blood into the truck:

V- Who are they?

V- Kill them!

John- Sorry folks, but I can't let you do it.

And with three bullets, John killed 3 vampires.

One comes at him, gives him a punch but John retaliates with one header, another vampire grabs him and then another one gives him punches in the stomach, John let the gun fall on the ground.

The one that was holding him lets him go and John falls in the floor:

V- The poor Slayer is doomed.

John- Guess again!

John had grabbed the gun and kills the others and the jumped to the truck:

John- Step on it! The Slayer killed the others!

The vampire that was driving the truck speeded up and they left:

Giles- Where are you?

John- Heading to Jimmy's base!

Giles- Then find out what is he up to and crash his plans.

John- Right away! Also, I think that I'll wait for some excuse for my folks.

Giles- yes, I have something for this situation.

As Giles was about to call John's parents, in another place:

Paul- Have you seen that?!

Andrew- Yes, those guys weren't from around?

David- And that one was fighting them?

Andrew- This looks like something out of a movie.

Are John's friends closing to the truth?

In the truck:

John- One thing guys, where are we going exactly?

V- Beja.

John- Beja?

V2- Yes, in a warehouse.

John- Thanks.

30 minutes later, they arrived at an old warehouse in the outskirts of the city, on the gates of the precinct there were 2 vampires:

Gate v1-You are late.

V- Yes, we were attacked but the blood is safe.

Gate v1- Then get inside, the boss is waiting.

When John came out of the truck he saw a warehouse, with stairs leading to a couple stairs on top, it was also full of boxes and in the end of it was a door that seemed to lead into another room.

From it, a guy dressed with a long red coat, his hair was black and was full of gel, he had a golden strip around his chest. He went directly to two vampires:

Jimmy- So, you were the only ones that escaped that so called attack?

V and V2- Yes sir!

They were frightened, and John was wondering why:

Jimmy- And who is this guy?

John- I'm Roger sir. I was also summoned.

Jimmy-Interesting. Now did you get the blood?

V- Yes sir, but the Slayer killed the others when we were doing the change.

Jimmy- A necessary loss.

V2- Sorry boss.

Jimmy- Yes.

And then Jimmy killed them breaking their necks except John:

Jimmy- I have use for you. Go load the boxes.

John- Yes, sir!

Meanwhile, in Figueira, John's parents are worried about him when they got a call:

Giles- Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Days. I'm one of John's teachers. We had a problem here in the school and we had to call him to aid us in here. He will be joined by other students in this special assignment. I'm asking for your permission in this.

John's Mother- But of course. It will be necessary that as to be at hour?

Giles- Unfortunately, yes. He and also the other students will return to their respective homes by tomorrow.

Trusting in John's alleged teacher, John's parents allowed this "special assignment". Returning to the warehouse John had loaded 5 boxes with frozen blood and he still doesn't know what it's for.

Then, he taking advantage of the working vampires he walks by the door that Jimmy came through earlier and enter.

What he find was terrible, there were at least 28 human bodies that their blood was sucked and frozen, then placed on boxes.

He then heard a conversation of Jimmy in the other room at the end of the one he was in. Jimmy was in front of a screen with a figure with long dark hair, but he couldn't see his face.

Jimmy- But, sir, we will need at least more 3 weeks to get the blood necessary to open the Hell-mouth

?- You got two weeks, when the time runs out I personally will take charges over the operations.

Jimmy- You won't need to do that sir.

John- Did you heard that?

Giles- Yes, try to find a way to...

John- Giles? Come in.

The communications were jammed

Then John stumbles upon a small table and makes noise:

John- Crap.

Jimmy- Who is there?!

John gets out from the door but was surrounded by the vampires, Jimmy appears behind him:

Jimmy- So, who really are you?

The Slayer was caught and now he was faced with a group of vampires that could rip him apart…

To Be Continued


	5. The Dawn of a New Day

**The Slayer (Season 1)**

_**Chapter.5**_

**The Dawn of a New Day**

There were 12 vampires surrounding John:

John- Guys, can we talk about it?

Jimmy- I assume that you were the one that killed the others right? So, are you truly a Slayer? Or just some Hunter?

Vampire- Sir, can we suck him dry?

The other vampires began laughing:

Jimmy- No! We need him. I know some people that will most gladly want to… interrogate you.

John- Sorry. I think I'll give that a rain check.

And, throws a chair against six vampires making them fall:

Jimmy- Grab him you fools!

He pulled out the gun and kills four but then runs out of bullets:

John- Damn.

Jimmy- Seize him!

Two vampires attack John but he makes them fall with a double kick. Gets hit by a punch, another tries to grab him but John evades him.

A vampire passes his way but John gives him 1 punch, the vampire tries to retaliate with one of his own but John blocks with his right forearm and throws him a wooden stake getting him in the heart and killing him.

John starts running, climbs the stairs, but a vampire jumps and pulls his legs making him fall. John starts punching vampires wherever he sees them, gets hit by one punch.

John gives a kick in the head of a vampire making him fall through a box, breaking it.

Meanwhile:

Giles- I still can't get the signal back! I hope he is doing okay.

At Paul's house:

Andrew- You still can't get a hold on his phone?

Paul- No.

David- I wonder where he is.

Paul- If told us the truth, he will be in bed.

Andrew- Guys! Look at what we are doing! He is our friend for crying out loud! Why are thinking that he is misleading us with some lie?

Paul- You're right...

Andrew- We should whish that he gets better, not wonder around if his lying just because of a hunch.

Paul and David looked away:

David- Then tomorrow we all go to his place and wish him a nice recovery.

Andrew- Now that's the attitude of a friend.

Andrew's intentions were good but the truth was further from what they all dream.

As they speak, John was fighting for is very life:

Jimmy- Alright! That's enough!

The vampires stop:

Jimmy- I will introduce you to a friend of mine, do you want to meet him?

John- Well, that depends.

He says ironically:

Jimmy- You will like him, I promise. Please open the door to our friend.

Four Vampires go and open a door that was hidden and through it comes a creature with human stature, his skin is grey and very old, in his fingers ten nails with 6 inches, his eye are black and has only half his head:

John- And you are…?

Giles- His a minion, a demon that the vampires of great power can control.

John- Giles? Nice to hear your voice. The communications were down.

Giles- Yes, I only had visual. But I repaired it.

John- Great, now tell me how to kill it.

Giles- The head! Pierce it with a sharp object.

John- Thanks.

The minion attacks John but he jumps over him and then, after he lands he gives him a kick in the head, the demon turns around and growls:

John- Not going down easy I see.

The minion grabs John's head and throws him against a big crate, John gets up and just when he was about to be attacked he lets himself fall and hits him with his feet throwing him to the ground. John takes advantage and while the minion was on the floor John hits him with three punches, but then the minion grabs his hand a gives him a punch in the stomach and then a kick in the chin, John falls and now the minion grabs him by the hair and throws him against another crate breaking it, John was bleeding from the mouth:

Jimmy- You got moves, but still…

John gets up and as the minion approached him John hit him with a round kick, then takes a piece of wood from the floor, the minion was also bleeding a green substance from his mouth and then, in an act of pure rage jumps towards John who then and sticks the stake in his head.

The minion begins to die in flames:

John- Flames? Really?

Giles- That's how they disappear when they die.

But then he starts running across the warehouse, jumping on the walls and igniting it on fire. He dies but that has started a fire, the vampires start panicking and running:

Jimmy- Fools! We need to catch him!

John- Yeah! Go ahead then.

There were flames between them, John runs directed to the window but Jimmy jumps over the flames and gets in front of him:

Jimmy- If I'm going to die, you are going too!

John- Sorry, but not today.

And then hits him with a jump kick and starts running again.

Breaks the window falling outside:

John- Finally. I'm out of there.

He had is shirt a bit ripped and had scratches in his face. He covers himself with his arms because the warehouse had exploded but, when John thought that he was save Jimmy appeared from the flames:

Jimmy- Now seriously, do you think that I was going to die because of that?

John- Actually, yes.

And John attacks him but Jimmy blocks with his right arm and smiles. Hits him with a punch, then makes him fall and hits him with four punches, John throws him way with his feet, gets up and punches him.

The attack wasn't at 100% because of the fight he had with the minion, Jimmy looks at him:

Jimmy- You die here!

Hits him with his left elbow making John fall:

Jimmy- See? I'm stronger that you.

Grabs him by one foot and throws him near the fire, John noticed where he was and grabs a flaming piece of wood and throws it to the heart of Jimmy killing him, gets up:

John- Giles? Are you there?

Giles- Yes. Report.

John- The warehouse has exploded, Jimmy is dead and the plans to open the Hell-mouth with whatever that device was are gone.

Giles- Then congratulations in the success of the mission. Now come back.

John- You don't have to say that again.

He says smiling

And John watches as the sun rises up and he thinks that things are going to be calm for a while, but in an unknown place the person that was behind Jimmy and this whole operation as already other plans for John:

?- Nice performing there. I think I have a challenge here. Maybe you are the one that my father spoke of.

Who could this guy be? The questions build up….

To Be Continued


End file.
